Another Morning
by Lookiehere
Summary: Silence, warmth and the faint scent of cigarettes. That's how she woke up almost everyday. Next to the man she loved, Murphy MacManus. Series of one shots. Rated T for swearing and light smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm currently obsessed with the Boondock Saints, especially Murphy, portrayed by the handsome Norman Reedus.**

**Small OC one shot in the time before the brothers go back to America ( Boondock Saints: All saints day)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints or any of its characters.**

**Please, drop a review. It is the only way for me to know if you like the story.**

Silence, warmth and the faint scent of smoke. That's how she had been waking up for the past 2 years; next to the man she loved, next to the blue eyed Irishman that had stolen her heart the moment he smiled at her in some old pub, while nursing a beer and a cigarette dangling between his lips.

Slipping from his grasp on the bed, she got up and got a hand in an old shirt that used to be Murphy's, covering her bare body with it. Descending the stairs she was greeted with the sight of Connor in the sofa, clothes rumpled and mouth slightly opened and with drool sliding onto his chin.

-Pig of a man…- she whispered, covering him with an old blanket that sat in the arm of the sofa. She actually felt sorry for him. Poor guy, having to sleep in there almost every night she came to their house. The house where they lived with their father, which refused to sleep next to the locomotive that was Connor.

Walking to the kitchen, she stopped midway and glanced to the stairs. Murphy was standing there, almost buck naked and arms cross.

-Shite girl, the sun's barely up and yer already strutting around? Get yer ass up here an' come to bed.

She smiled and walked slowly to where he was, taking her time while climbing each one of the stairs. Reaching her hand up, he took it and almost dragged her back to the room he shared with Connor. With a smirk, he threw her in the bed and eyed her up and down when her shirt, or his in the case, went further up her legs showing quite a bit of creamy skin.

-Lord's name Beth, don't look at me like that. – She laughed quietly and bit her lip, beckoning him with her brown eyes.

-You're the one that wanted me back in your bed. I can always go way if you want. But it's Saturday and I feel very much at home here.

He stepped forward and knelt in front of her, placing a small kiss above her knee, nuzzling the skin there.

- Nah, yer fine were ye are. – He closed his eyes as her hand started to draw small circles in the back of his neck, slightly scraping the skin there.

-What are you doing there then? Come to bed. We'll have to go to church in a bit.

He groaned at the prospect of not having the time to do what he wanted.

-Aye – he looked at her raised eyebrows and parted lips- We still have time.

He pulled her to him and pressed his forehead into hers, his breath fanning over her lips. She closed the gap and placed her mouth in his, moving her hands to cup his gruff cheeks. Lowering her back into the mattress, Beth pushed him with her, tights parted to better accommodate him. Murphy made his way to her jaw, placing hungry kisses in the fine arch, moving lower until he reached her neck. Her hands were now in his hair, massaging the small strands slowly and gently.

-We can't get much farther than this Murph – she sighed, hanging to his shoulders as he started nipping at the top of her collarbone, reaching down to yank the shirt off her body. Gliding her hands to the strong expanse of muscles in his back, she heard him growl lowly while stopping in his tracks and looking back at her.

-What do ya want? – He asked, dropping his head to her chest again, sucking and depositing wet kisses along the top of her breasts.

-You- she almost moaned at his ministrations, giving in to the pleasure he was giving her.

A bang made them jerk away from each other, Beth covering her body with the sheet.

-Wake the fuck up! – Connor's obnoxious voice was heard from the other side of the door and Murphy groaned, sitting up and walking to the door.

- I oughta slap ya, ye stupid arse! – He opened and door and Connor laughed, getting a good glance at Beth that was still in the bed half naked.

-Sorry if I cockblocked ya. 'M hungry. Figured the lass could make breakfast.

Beth sighed and forced a smile at Murphy's brother. Seemed like he had a kick for interrupting when they were getting some alone time.

-Fine, you pigheaded man. Now fuck off and let me dress. Don't want you to get too excited.

Murphy smiled, glancing at the two of them and thanking God for having found someone who could put up with his twin and not throw herself at him like most of the women did.

-Aye! – Connor bellowed- An' make me some eggs. And bacon.

Beth narrowed her eyes and flipped him off.

- I'm not your waitress. Do you know what my breakfast was in Portugal? Cereal, ah!

- Elisabete, com'on. Please? I beg ya.

-Fine. Now go. And you better not talk to me. Don't want your ass to get jealous of the amount of shit that comes of your mouth.

Connor snorted, and turned back to get out of the room, not before turning to her with the famous MacManus smirk in his face.

-Thank ya for the blanket. An' nice legs by the way.

Murphy tossed a pillow to his back and shut the door as he heard the laughter fill the house.

Beth stood up and downed the shirt again, moving to where Murphy was.

-Don't worry; I'll bring the breakfast to the older brother first. –she winked at him, taking his stunned expression.

-How do ya know tha' ? – He asked, pulling her once again to him.

-You mother always said: the older is the one with the bigger cock. Well, I've seen your brother more than one time sprawled shamelessly in that couch. I know some things.

She disentangled herself from his arms and started descending the stairs, taking one last glance at the proud smirk that graced his face.

-Love ya! – She heard the smile in his voice and made her way to the kitchen, hearing his footsteps behind her.

Strong arms enveloped her and she felt his smile in her neck, where he placed his lips.

-I love you too.


	2. Definitely not a good day

**Hey again! It's almost time for my exams and I just needed to step back and relax so I though " Why not another chapter?" **

**So here it is, a short one. Feedback Lovies, I want it :D**

**Anyway, I do not own The Boondock Saints nor anything related to them.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

-Beth!

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sweet Lord, with a bellow like that, it was a wonder she was still hearing properly. Slowly rising from her seat she made her way to Murphy's room, only stopping to adjust her glasses on her nose. Nasty nervous habit she had. Resting one of her hands against the door, she took a peek inside. No, not a good idea.

-You called?

Barely registering what happened, the door was pushed open almost hitting her straight in the face. With a shriek she managed to dodge, but not from the anger directed at her.

-What the fuck were ye thinkin'? – he asked, directing a glare in her way so fierce, she almost felt the need to cower before him.

-What do you mean? - Beth asked after finding her voice, still not looking at him. That, she soon found out, was a mistake.

-Look at me woman! When did ye find out hey? – Murphy sneered, throwing a piece of balled up paper at her feet. She swallowed the lump that had so suddenly formed at her throat, reaching down to snatch the paper into the safety of her hands. How could she say that she had always known that the brothers were the Boondock Saints, so acclaimed in Boston for taking justice in their own hands?

-I always knew. – she cringed at how weak she sounded, but continued speaking – It matters nothing to me.

Murphy took a step towards her, grasping her arm and making her drop the picture of the Boondock Saints she had retrieved from a newspaper months ago. He was so close she could feel his breath fanning over skin.

-When were ye plannin' to tell me?

She made no move to remove herself from his forced embrace, instead raising her head slightly to look in those blue eyes that could make her melt. That was not the case now. What she saw in them made her feel angry and a tad humiliated.

-When were you going to tell me?

Now the tables were turned. He seemed to be surprised at the question and so Beth took the opportunity to compose herself, out of his grasp. Heavens knew he wasn't expecting that question.

-Tell me Murphy, is it so bad that I unveiled what you did with your brother? Did I somehow make you feel less loved by it? – her temper was certainly taking control, not that she minded, but she was normally a very laid back woman. Not now though. – I on the other hand should feel angry. I was you that hid this from me!

Murphy looked at the tiny woman that was in front of him, mouth slightly open. Her brown eyes were ablaze with an angry fire; her voice was getting hoarse from the refrained screams that tore her throat. He almost then and there regretted making such a fuss over this. There was no way backing down now, and he was no man to sit quiet while someone screamed at him, even if he was wrong.

-The fuck you yelling' at me for? M' a grown ass man, my ma' stopped yellin' at me a long time ago, who in the fuck do you think you are?

Elisabete closed her eyes tightly shut. Suddenly she turned to him with such sadness in those dark depths that he regretted, yet again, his words.

-I-I'm sorry love, I didn't… - His jumbled speech was cut off by the back of her hand which collided with his face in a sharp slap.

She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth, not really believing what she had just done. In truth, he had deserved it, but she normally didn't lash out this much, this quickly. She took a deep breath and turned away from him, descending the stair as quickly as she could without tripping on her feet. When she was opening the door to get out of the house, Connor turned the corner, having heard all of the discussion. Elizabete blinked furiously, trying to clear her blurry vision. She didn't want him to see her crying over his brother. Didn't want to seem weak.

-You ok lass? – He asked, slowly approaching the slightly trembling body of his stupid brother's girlfriend.

She lowered her head and nodded.

-I'm fine. I'm going home now. See… see you later darling.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him and ignored Connor's voice who was calling for her. Beth swallowed hard and her stomach twisted into a tight knot when she realized that this fight could be enough to change everything between them.

Hopping into her bike, she couldn't really afford to have a car just yet; she tried to remain calm enough to get to her house without much trouble. That was just wishful thinking she realized. Trying to get out of the farm on a flimsy bike had its downsides. Very big ones, she thought while sprawled in the middle of the road, head bleeding and arm numb.

-Mercy – she looked up into the sky, reaching for her phone in the end of her bag, slowly dialing Connor's number- Conn' ? I'd suggest you get to the end of your farm. M' feeling a bit faint.

She did not quite listen to the bark in the other end of the line, focusing on the wet feeling of blood, dripping into her shirt. She had the best case of shitty karma she knew and it was definitely biting her quite hard in the ass. She closed her eyes and let herself float between realms.

-Thank fuck ye don't have a car lass, Ye'd be trampled by now.

She smiled and decided to stay in the peaceful realm of unconsciousness.


	3. Coordination

**Hey, so another one shot that follows the last one. I really should be studying for my exams but Murphy does not like that idea.**

**Yeah, I do not own The Boondock Saints nor anything related to them.**

**Tatty bye. Leave your opinions, I don't bite**

* * *

-And ye are the most irresponsible lass I've ever met in me whole life! The hell were ye thinkin'? Runnin' away like that, bloody mess ye made, I tell ya'. Keep still woman.

The distinct voice of Connor instructed but Beth could not be still, at all. Her breath was coming out in sharp, painful gasps and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, the adrenaline long gone. Still lying in the grass she could feel her head pounding and pulsing along with her left arm that was being probed by the idiotic brother of her boyfriend. Could she even call Murphy her boyfriend still?

-Can ye walk? – he asked and she nodded. She heard him mumble something and next thing she knew Connor wrapped his strong hands around her waist and yanked her off the ground, no finesse at all. She winced but he paid her no mind as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders to steady her.

-Christ on the cross – shrieking, she felt herself be lift up into the arms of the man – 'M not going to drop ye. Stay quiet for a moment, will ya? Bet Murphy will be pissed when he sees ye.

-Hmm, I don't… - Elisabete stopped for a moment, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. No such luck. - I can't…keep my eyes open… - she whimpered and he squeezed her lightly.

-Don't do that… Can't fall asleep when ye have a head injury, I guess. - he said to her when she closed her eyes again and moaned in pain.

Shifting again between realms, she vaguely heard a door being opened and loud voices booming around her. Warm fingers caressed her cheek and gripped her head, painfully accessing her injuries, she believed. Relinquishing the hold that consciousness still held over her, Beth slid into darkness again.

* * *

Murphy was white with rage after she left him alone in the room, barely aware of the small conversation she was having with his brother downstairs. When he heard Connor leave the house, he thought nothing of it. He was probably going to meet one of his many female acquaintances. Fuming, he descended the stairs to go outside and have a smoke, a much needed one. He grabbed a beer in his way out, almost emptying it in the first gulp.

That woman was a massive pain in his arse that he was sure of. But it was the only woman he wanted; curse her charm and her loving ways. And of course, he loved her. Lord's name. He would have to apologize, for the sake of his sanity and their relationship.

He saw a figure in the distance, slowly approaching the house. Frowning he took the last drag of his cigarette and tossed it to the floor, putting it out with the heel of his boot. He took his time approaching the figure, until he noticed who it was. Taking into a full sprint, he stopped to take a good look at what was in front of him.

-What the fuck? – he growled, taking the few steps that separated him from Connor that was carrying his woman. – Elisabete?

- Shut yer damn trap and help me Murph.

He saw her turn her head gingerly in the direction of his voice and then he noticed it. He breathed hoarsely at the sight of the blood that was running from her head and down her cheek towards her neck. His hands cupped her face and he desperately tried to warm her cold skin with his fingers, all the while checking her injuries.

-Giv'er to me. – he almost hissed, getting a hold at her and feeling her slump against him a few moments later. – Call a doctor. We're in the goddamn middle of nowhere, call Doctor Farrely he lives in the farm a few minute from here.

Connor took a deep breath that kept him from lashing out at his brother and did as he was asked, watching by the corner of his eyes as Murphy carried Beth upstairs to their room.

Murphy still didn't know what had happened but had a feeling that damned bike of hers had finally gone to hell. She was in no better state, small bleeding cuts all over her arms, jeans ripped and bruises already forming in her pale skin.

-You silly nit – he whispered, pressing a wet towel to the deep cut in her forehead- You uncoordinated, silly woman. Just wake up so I can strangle ye.

* * *

The sound of the bedroom door closing firmly shut woke her up. She blinked and tried to see in the dim light. Once her eyes had cleared, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her.

-Murphy? she whispered and she could see his blue eyes shining in the darkness. Shifting in the large bed, she had to close her eyes again, trying to conceal the throbbing pain in her body.

The man looked from her face to her bandaged head and clicked his tongue before he stepped closer. He took the wet cloth that sat in the table rest and carefully wiped the few drops of dry blood in her cheek. His fingers lingered a little bit and his eyes stared at her face before his hand slid up her arm towards her neck. His gaze fell from her wide brown eyes to her slightly parted lips and he bit his lip in thought.

-Are ye still mad at me? He murmured, - Shouldn' have said those things to ye. His eyes flicked to her eyes again and she blushed, turning her face away ashamed of her appearance.

-Common' Beth, forgive me. I'm a fuckin' dumbass, I know. Just thought ya wouldn' love me anymore if ye knew what I did with Connor. Jesus Christ, woman. Me ma will kill me if ya leave me. I'll never hear the end o'it.

She blinked a few times as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck,

- You are a stupid, crazy ass Irish pain in my butt, Murphy I was never mad at you. - Elisabete whispered as his hand fully cupped her neck and pulled her closer to his face. His warm breath mingled with hers and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers in a firm kiss.

At first his mouth remained closed against hers, a simple kiss that wasn't supposed to evolve into something else. But, as we all know, reconciliation is always a nasty business when it comes to reacquaint with one another. As much as both were enjoying this, Beth moaned in pain when his forehead collided with hers and she reluctantly had to tear her lips away to groan. Murphy's eyes flashed with concern and he tried to back up into a standing position, only to be pulled back to the bed by her.

-Leave me and I'll tie you to me with a rope, don't know how I'll do that but I promise I will.

He gave a sigh of resignation and laid his cheek on top of her shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded and swimming in suppressed lust. Elizabete ran a hand in his growing hair, untamed but still soft to the touch, stopping a moment before gently massaging the spot in his neck where his tattoo was.

-We still have to talk about Boston.

-Aye – he murmured, burying his nose on her hair – And ye still have 'ta tell me what happened to ya.

She nodded, sinking into his embrace, being lulled into sleep by the pain medicines an the scent of Murphy.

-Tomorrow.


End file.
